


Siblings

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [507]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poor Owlman is lost between his captain and his sibling, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lukas a débarqué à Leverkusen, il ne pensait pas avoir autant de mal avec les noms de ses coéquipiers.
Relationships: Lars Bender & Sven Bender, Lukas Hradecky & Sven Bender & Lars Bender
Series: FootballShot [507]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Siblings

Siblings

Lukas est, ce qu'on peut appeler, simple d'esprit. Il a débarqué à Leverkusen avec beaucoup d'envie, surtout après la Pokal à Berlin, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi difficile d'apprendre à reconnaître tous ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Non, dans les faits il les connaît déjà assez grâce à ses trois précédentes années en Bundesliga à Francfort, il a juste un gros problème par rapport à ceux qui doivent l'aider à défendre ses cages.

Lars et Sven. Sven et Lars. Ils sont jumeaux. Lukas n'arrive pas à les reconnaître. Quand ils sont sur les terrains, il peut les différencier grâce à leurs numéros, mais quand ils se croisent dans la rue, Lukas hésite toujours énormément (il a une chance sur deux de se tromper). Lukas commence à regretter d'avoir autant de mal avec son capitaine et son jumeau.

Fin


End file.
